


Duty is the death of love

by elunacharski



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elunacharski/pseuds/elunacharski
Summary: "El amor es la muerte del deber, pero a veces el deber es la muerte del amor..."Una historia basada en Juego de Tronos.Jon Snow, Rey en el Norte, sabe que el deber es más importante que cualquier cosa.Ygritte ama a Jon con un amor salvaje y feroz.Sansa Stark no permitirá que nada ni nadie destruya su hogar y familia. Aprendió lento a jugar el juego de tronos, pero lo aprendió.Los caminantes blancos amenazan arrasar todo a su paso.Daenerys Targaryen desembarca en Poniente con su ejército y tres terroríficos dragones adultos.Cersei Lannister ocupa el Trono de Hierro y su gobierno es un yugo para el pueblo atormentado y hambriento.¿Que pasará cuando todas estas variables se confundan en un único camino?Acompáñame a descubrirlo...Fanfic dedicado a @jaznevae93 por su cumpleaños.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Podríamos pasar toda la noche contando las historias de los amores perdidos. Nada tiene al pasado un lugar más dulce para visitar la perspectiva de la muerte inminente"._

_"El liderazgo te traerá pocas alegrías. Pero si tienes suerte, tendrás que hacer lo que debes hacer. Mata al niño. Mata al niño y deja que nazca el hombre"._

_"¿Qué es el honor, comparado con el amor de una mujer? ¿Qué es el honor, comparado con el calor de un hijo recién nacido en los brazos, o la sonrisa de un hermano? Somos todos humanos. Todos cumplimos con nuestro deber "No hay costo. El honor es fácil así. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano en la vida de cada hombre, llega un día en el que no es fácil, un día en el que debe elegir"._

_Aemon Targaryen_


	2. Capítulo 1

  
¿Qué fue lo más triste cuando la muerte tocó a su puerta? Pues eso, ver el oscuro vacío y silencio en el cuál había caído. Ni había nada, ni padre, ni hermanos, ni siquiera amigos.

Había vuelto a la vida gracias a la magia de una sacerdotisa roja, y cuando abrió los ojos, sintió el frío del Norte y se vio desnudo como el día en el cual vino al mundo.

Fantasma lo había ayudado a ponerse en pie y Ser Davos _entró_ corriendo a la habitación seguido de su amada Ygritte.

Ygritte… había prometido mostrarle un castillo donde los grandes señores hacían sus bailes y banquetes. Había cumplido su promesa y ahora él, era el nuevo Rey del Norte.

Y ahí estaba él con ella, ambos acostados en una suave cama, abrigados con gruesas pieles. Ella abrazándose a él mientras dormía, y él viéndola dormir en su hombro.

Acaricio con sus dedos la blanca piel de su rostro cubierto con pecas, acomodó su rojo pelo detrás de sus orejas y besó sus suaves labios con pasión.

Ella despertó sonriendo y lo miró con sus grandes ojos.

-¿Nunca estás satisfecho, Jon Snow? – le preguntó enarcando una ceja y con su forma característica de ser.

\- Nunca estaré satisfecho de ti, quiero volver a probarte.

Dicho esto, se separó levemente de ella para besarla con una pasión desgarradora. Pronto los gemidos y el sonido de unas embestidas se adueñaron de la habitación.

El suave golpeteo de unas pisadas era lo único que se oía en aquel solitario pasillo de la fortaleza invernal. Sola y sigilosa como una loba, se acercaba a su destino.

Se quedó parada frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, el Rey en el Norte, y cuando tomó el pomo para abrir la puerta, oyó unos leves gemidos provenientes desde dentro de la habitación.

Giró sobre sus talones y pegó la vuelta, decidiendo por ir a la biblioteca y releer aquella carta que le había llegado esa misma tarde, antes del anochecer.

Había querido hablar de ello con Jon puesto que era una situación apremiante para el Norte, pero él nuevamente estaba con aquella salvaje, revolcándose como dos animales en celo y eso sólo la había enfurecido.

Al entrar en la biblioteca, se topó con Lord Baelish, quién estaba leyendo algún libro que encontró por ahí. El susodicho levantó la mirada hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Lady Sansa? La veo algo perturbada.

\- Lo estoy, he recibido un cuervo al atardecer. Si ya teníamos un enemigo al sur, ahora viene otro y este es mucho, por más, peligroso que el primero – respondió ella mientras se sentaba a su lado y lo miraba fijamente.

\- Ah, déjeme adivinar, el Rey en el Norte en vez de estar pendiente de estas situaciones peligrosas, ha preferido encerrarse en su habitación con una mujer salvaje y pelirroja – Petyr la tomó de las manos y acarició sus dedos con suavidad.

Sansa Stark alejó rápidamente sus manos de las de él y decidió levantarse y pegar la vuelta aldededor de la mesa.

\- Exacto. Fue elegido Rey y lo que sigue es tomar una esposa noble para poder perpetuar el nombre Stark y asegurar la dinastía. Pero no, él elige una relación imposible con una mujer improbable. Es una salvaje,¡¡¡ por los dioses!!! – dijo una exasperada Sansa tocándose la cabeza con las manos.

\- Alguien a quien deberíamos quitar del tablero lo más pronto posible – sugirió Baelish tranquilo – ahora dígame mi señora, ¿cuál es ese nuevo peligro del Sur que la pone tan nerviosa?

\- Daenerys Targaryen ha desembarcado en Poniente con tres dragones y un poderoso ejército la respalda. Y según esta carta, ella exige al Rey en el Norte que doble la rodilla ante su presencia en Rocadragon.

Meñique quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego una misteriosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

\- Eso es maravilloso, mi señora, haga que su hermano doble la rodilla pero no de la manera tradicional, sino que se case con la reina dragón. Matarás dos pájaros de un tiro. Piénsalo mi querida Sansa.

\- ¿Y como consigo eso? – preguntó ella suspicaz, el hombre había cambiado su modo de dirigirse a ella y eso ella no lo veía como algo demasiado bueno _“El quiere el Trono de Hierro todavía y va a conspirar hasta lograrlo”_

\- Es sencillo, habla con la Mano de la Reina y reclama el acuerdo que hace años hubo entre las casas Stark y Targaryen. Una princesa Targaryen para un Lord Stark. Estamos ante un Rey bastardo que tiene ideas locas sobre los muertos y una salvaje en su cama.

\- Él es como padre, su honor por salvar el Norte lo va obligar a aceptar el compromiso sin tener que cuestionarlo demasiado – ella volvió a sentarse al lado de Baelish y tomó aquel libro de la mesa _“Es muy inteligente este hombre pero yo también se jugar estos juegos”_.

\- Deberías ir en vez de tu hermano y gestionar ese compromiso. Te liberará de Cersei al Sur, un gran ejército para lidiar con cualquier amenaza y si es posible un Stark a la cabeza de los Siete Reinos. Incluso podrías aspirar a ser nombrada Guardiana del Norte – Meñique se levantó con su paso característico y fue hacia la puerta – Piénsalo…


End file.
